


Through Joy and Pain

by ZeEpicFangirl



Series: Sabriel Family One-Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeEpicFangirl/pseuds/ZeEpicFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel find out they are expecting a second child but things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Joy and Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story is in the same universe as my Sabriel Mother's Day fic. I decided I want to do some more stuff with the family so I'll be adding more one shots over time to a series for them. And suggestions or ideas for future stories involving Gabe, Sam, Joy, and James are more than welcome and I plan on adding more of Cas and Dean in future stories as well.

Gabriel was acting off and Sam couldn't place what it was that had his husband acting so chipper. Gabriel had gone out that morning to run some errands and ever since he had returned he had a skip in his step and a smile on his face. “Is Momma okay? He's being... funny...” James asked innocently as Sam tied his shoes for him. 

“I'm gonna ask him and I'll let you know when I know okay? You be good for your Uncles okay?” Sam told his three year old son ruffling his shaggy brown hair before standing up as Dean walked in the room. 

“Hey sport! Ready to see the lions? Cas has never been to a zoo either so it'll be a new experience for both of you.” Dean told the little boy picking him and grinning at Sam. 

“Thanks for taking him Dean. Gabriel's really excited about us getting the weekend to ourselves and as much as I love James he takes so much after Gabe it's like chasing after an energizer bunny most days.” Sam admitted and Dean shrugged. 

“It's cool. I love getting to see my little nephew. Plus Cas is nesting again and you know how he gets since we found out we can't have a little one of our own. We've been talking about adopting but haven't decided anything yet.” Dean explained as James squirmed in his arms making a face. 

“Uncle Dee... Come on! Wanna see the platypuses!” James complained and Dean rolled his eyes before giving in and saying goodbye before carrying the toddler out to the impala where Castiel was waiting so they could go to the zoo. Sam watched from the window as they drove off and jumped a little when Gabriel wrapped his arms around him before relaxing into the touch. 

“We're very lucky. I can't imagine our lives without him... How did Dean convince you to name him name our son James Dean Winchester though?” Sam said softly turning in Gabriel's arms to face his husband and Gabriel snorted. 

“Castiel shot me up with a whole hospital’s worth of pain meds. I was higher then a rocket ship and couldn't have stopped him if I wanted to. Plus I like it. Are you ready for dinner? I have surprise for you afterward.” The archangel said pulling away and taking Sam's hand interlocking their fingers with a happy smile. It was Sam's favorite expression on his husband because most of the time Gabriel was either smirking or frowning. The simple smile was only there for Sam and their family. 

“Where were you this morning? I was surprised when I woke up to find you gone...” Sam admitted letting Gabriel lead him downstairs taking in the candle lit dinner that was waiting and soft jazz Gabriel put on just loud enough to be relaxing but not interrupt any conversations. 

“Hospital. The one with the ex-hunter that helped us when I found out I was pregnant with James. You know I've been pretty sick lately. I wanted to make sure it wasn't anything serious.” Gabriel told him absently as they both walked over to the table and finally had to release each other's hands so they could sit down and eat. Sam frowned and looked at him. 

“And? I'm guessing it wasn't serious since you've been in a good mood all day...” He said and Gabriel smiled at him watching as Sam took the first bite of the Chicken Alfredo he had made for both of them. 

“I'm pregnant again.” Gabriel said popping the cork off of the bottle of wine and pouring some for Sam before pulling a different bottle of sparkling apple-grape juice out and pouring that for himself as if he hadn't just said something important. 

Sam nearly choked on his food. “What? Really?” He asked surprised. Most angels were sterilize like Cas had turned out to be but those who could have children usually could only have one, then their bodies would reject the conception of anymore. He and Gabriel were sure that James would be their only child. 

“I'm certain. I'm already almost three months along and he did a ultrasound while I was there. This one is a lot smaller than James was at this point but the doctor, Roy, he assured me that it's not necessarily a bad sign. But there's still a huge chance I'll loose the baby... He gave me a lot of rules to follow.” Gabriel said quietly sipping his drink as Sam digested the information. 

“That's why you've been so overly happy... you're scared that we'll loose the baby and you were trying to cover it up.” He said and Gabriel sighed but nodded. 

“Nervous habit I guess. I know I don't have to hide things from you but it's still hard to actually tell you everything all the time and not hide how I'm feeling but I'm trying. I don't want James to know until I'm in my second trimester too because he shouldn't have to deal with that sort of thing if I do loose his little brother or sister. “ Gabriel spoke the nerves finally showing until Sam moved closer and took Gabriel's hand kissing the wedding ring on it gently. 

“Gabriel... You need to stop worrying so much. We've been doubly blessed and we will see this pregnancy through just like we did for James even though he kept giving us problems. Then in a few months we'll have another little trickster to love. Cas, Dean, and I are all here and will do anything you need us to in order to make sure our baby is as healthy as can be.” He promised and hugged Gabriel when his angels finally started to cry but they were both smiling. 

“Thank you Sam... I can't believe we're having another baby.” he chuckled through the tears and Sam joined him both of them happy to be growing their little family together.

Six months later Sam paced in the waiting room of the hospital where the ex-hunter Roy had helped deliver James years ago watching as the clock on the wall chimed three o'clock marking the 17th hour Gabriel had been in labor. Things were not going well and Gabriel had insisted he leave a while back but he refused instead sticking around in the waiting room for news of his husband and the daughter that they had been anticipating.

Finally an hour and twenty seven minutes later Roy walked out and shook Sam awake from where he had fallen asleep on the couch there. “How are they? Is is done now?” Sam asked not liking the blank expression Roy had. 

“It's over but... Your daughter's lungs apparently didn't form properly and she wasn't breathing after she made it out. We tried to save her but... I'm sorry. Gabriel could really use your support right now.” Roy told him putting a hand on his shoulder until Sam hurried back to Gabriel's room pausing in the doorway looking at his husband. Gabriel's hair was slick with sweat and sticking up all over. His eyes were bloodshot and red as tears streamed from them and he looked way too pale. He was holding their daughter in his arms and crying quietly his fingers stroking the fledgling's lifeless little copper colored wings while Gabriel's own wings wrapped partly around them as if trying to shade them from the world. 

“Gabriel...” Sam whispered and Gabriel's eyes snapped up to Sam's the sorrow clear in the golden pool usually so joyful. 

“She... She didn't even... Why Sammy? Why would my father do this? She never even took her first breath...” Gabriel sobbed as Sam pushed his way onto the small hospital bed and pulled Gabriel into his arms holding him tightly around all his wings. 

“I don't know... I don't know Gabe...” He said crying with him as he looked at the pale face of their daughter wishing she'd open her little eyes and start crying or something. Anything would have been better than this. If not for the son they already had that needed then Sam would have easily given his life to let the tiny newborn enjoy life instead. He was surprised when Gabriel started forcing his way out of bed. 

“We... Sam, I'm not letting my baby go like this. There's... An angel's wings can be used to heal the sick and restore life to those newly dead sometimes. I can... I have six wings. The spell rarely works but maybe if I give all six I can save her.” He said his eyes frantic and he stumbled a little but caught himself. Sam wasn't sure what to say. He knew that what Gabriel's wings meant to him. 

“What... What if it doesn't Gabe? Are you ready to live like a human even if it doesn't save her?” He finally asked standing up and Gabriel nodded vigorously. 

“I have to Sam. I can't live knowing I might have been able to save her and I didn't. Plus it won't change out bond or the fact that neither of us is aging... It'll just take away my powers and make me have to eat and sleep and stuff I already do with you anyway.” He said and Sam nodded. 

“Then I'll be here and help if this is what you choose. It's worth a shot if it'll save our little girl.” He said walking over and wrapping an arm around his angel.   
Sam got the supplies Gabriel needed and Gabriel very gently laid their daughter's body in the middle of a circle of sigils while Sam moved away. Every one of his muscles was tense as Gabriel picked up his archangel blade and pulled each of his wings forward and cut them to let the blood drip onto the sigils which started to shine a dim golden color and get brighter and brighter. Gabriel spoke something desperately in Enochian and the light consumed the room causing Sam to shield his eyes. When he looked back Gabriel's wings were gone and Gabriel was laying unconscious next to the circle where their child was still laying perfectly still and silent. Sam hurried over and pulled Gabriel into his arms trying not to cry as his husband opened his eyes and immediately looked at their daughter...

“It... It didn't work...” Gabriel's entire being seemed to crumble in that moment until both of them were interrupted by a faint cry and looked back to see their daughter whimpering and moving around in the pink hospital blanket she had been wrapped in. Gabriel picked her up and peppered her face with kisses while both he and Sam cried joyously that they had been been given their daughter back.


End file.
